The present invention relates generally to ink printers, the ink used in such ink printers, and the apparatus and method for feeding the ink into the printer.
Solid ink or phase change ink printers conventionally receive ink in a solid form and convert the ink to a liquid form for jetting onto a receiving medium. The printer receives the solid ink either as pellets or as ink sticks in a feed channel. With solid ink sticks, the solid ink sticks are either gravity fed or spring loaded through the feed channel toward a heater plate. The heater plate melts the solid ink into its liquid form. In a printer that receives solid ink sticks, the sticks are either gravity fed or spring loaded into a feed channel and pressed against a heater plate to melt the solid ink into its liquid form. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,402 for a Solid Ink Feed System, issued Mar. 31, 1998 to Rousseau et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,903 for an Ink Feed System, issued Jan. 19, 1999 to Crawford et al. describe exemplary systems for delivering solid ink sticks into a phase change ink printer.
An ink stick for use in a solid ink feed system of a phase change ink jet printer includes a three dimensional ink stick body that has a lateral center of gravity, a substantially horizontal perimeter, and opposed end surfaces. An ink stick guide element is formed in the bottom of the ink stick body, and the ink stick is adapted to travel through the feed channel along a feed channel guide rail. A portion of the ink stick perimeter forms a visually recognizable symbol, and a portion of the ink stick perimeter that is transverse to the feed direction of the channel has an insertion key element. Nesting elements are formed in the leading and trailing end surfaces of the ink stick body to nest with one another when ink sticks abut in the feed channel and supplement insertion keying.